Living Rooms
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Rooms are only rooms until you remember what happens in them.
1. Living Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sister's Grimm- or Puck because if I did he would be mine ;)**

* * *

><p>Goosebumps rose on her arms. The wide bay window that held her against the glass was providing an excellent view for watching the rain. It was peaceful. Her fingers danced along the satin fabric of her nightgown it felt cold and smooth. Sabrina looked behind her checking the cabin for possible fluttering, name calling whispers, or soft footsteps. Sighing lightly her eyes wandered along the first floor. The room she was occupying was a small and delicate living room, not much happened here.<p>

There were bookshelves covering the walls, but reading the books on them wasn't her favorite thing to do. Usually the only thing she did here was watch the forest from this large window. Across from this room was the warm kitchen and dining room. Her husband spent his time there, filling up on berries found in the woods or junk food found in the local grocery store. Then every evening the two would sit down and eat a meal, of normal food, together. In front of the kitchen and dining room was the front door that opened up to a wrap around screened sun room where the family spends most of their time. She liked it out there. Sometimes a breeze will come in and ruffle the pillows on the long couches and other times it was just birds, and water currents babbling.

She sat up and jumped off the ledge shuffling on the wooden floors and to the small hallway in front of her. She looked into all the doorways taking inventory; their office which held journals, papers, letters, and photographs that belonged to the impossible everafter community; their laundry room that her husband at first refused to have; the large bathroom. Sabrina knew she would be in there when the early morning came around; she knew her husband would have his worry face on and hold her hair back as she gagged into their toilet, wonderful. She continued shuffling coming upon a closed door that held one of the guest rooms. She looked in taking in the smell of sweet strawberries from when she sister had broken a bottle of perfume the other day.

Smiling slightly she took the spiral staircase after passing another guest room and large family room. Reaching the landing she looked out the large windows taking in the forest around them as she made her way back into her king sized bed. A blond man lay drooling on a pillow with his arms and legs thrown out carelessly around him. She regarded him taking in his boyish features. He once told her she looked like she was 12 again when she was asleep but Puck looked grown up the only true feature was his mischievous green eyes. She hoped their baby would have them. The room was quiet other than the fairy's heavy sleeping breaths and she found it hard to control what happened, tears. She wanted to blame them on her hormones but the back of her mind said otherwise, for the first time in a long time. Sabrina was scared. Before she could think about it too much she took off, scrambling into the bathroom.

"Brina! You're puking up your lungs again? How many times have you woke me up in three weeks? I'm tired of you saying it's just a bug. We're going to the doctor's" His cautious stroking of the back of her neck calmed her down and she sat back as he flushed to toilet.

"No- It's just a bug it will pass. I asked Granny" Sabrina grumbled.

"The old women doesn't know what's she's talking about" Sabrina's nose crinkled up and she said some things under her breath. She stood up and Puck steadied her. "I'm sorry- I don't speak mumble. Run that by me again?" His young wife rolled her eyes and took him into the living room. He sat in the window she had done a while before. He held his hands straight out in front of him and she gladly pressed hers against his folding into each other. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. They sat there for a moment starring at each other. Then he popped a cheeky grin ruining the small moment. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him but took a long strangled breath. Puck noticed and stood up feeling her forehead. "You're ok right?" he whispered.

"Yeah- fine" She couldn't tell him. He would freak.

"No"

"No really I'm fine" She tried to smile.

"Give up the act Grimm" He sighed nudging her cheek with his nose. He kissed behind her ear. As he pulled his arms around her she told him.

"I'm pregnant" She felt him tense and waited carefully listening to his breathing and panicked heart beat. Then she said it again, louder this time, and he took an arms' length away from her, revealing his surprised anxious expression. Oh no. He isn't happy. She pulled away from him pulling her arms around herself trying to hide from the hurt scared feelings. He wasn't happy. He wasn't excited. He reached out to her.

"Sabrina?" He pulled her hips too him. She nodded against the crook of his neck. "Boy or Girl?"

"I don't know" she mumbled.

"I don't speak mumble" She felt him grin into her hair and chuckle. "It's a boy- The Trickster Prince"

"It could be a girl"

"Yeah… but I'm feeling a boy. He could terrorize the town with me! Together we would be unstoppable!" He pulled away from her and popped his wings out. "I need to start working on group pranks! I can just see it: THE ROYAL TRICKSTER GOODFELLOWS!"

"That is an awful name"

"I'll work on it"

"You have seven months"

"This will be our base" he said making a box with his fingers and scanning the room.

"Here, in the the living room?"

"Yeah!" And she said nothing ever happened in this room.

* * *

><p><strong>review review(:<strong>

**angela123111: thanks, glad you liked it!**

**diana: Since you all asked (like two of you ^^) I will add onto the story**

**demigod536: thank you thank you! **

**tractors sometimes make me sic: ... sorry you didn't like it. **

**Erin**


	2. Bedroom

**Hola my dear readers. I have decided to make this an actual story. It might not be the best so I need EVERYONE'S help- please give me your ideas and feedback on the story. :D Enjoy Puckbrina fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm ;b **

* * *

><p><em>Somehow Puck had gotten out of bed and was outside the spare room. He looked down at his hand in surprise at it grabbed the door knob and turned it right. Pushing the door open he walked into the bright green room, this wasn't the guest bedroom, he thought to himself. A small light made him look over, the source of the light turned out to be a small nightlight in a shape of a leaf. He raised an eyebrow. A rustle made him jump into the room and look to his right. A large crib hugged the wall and a throw blanket was tossed over it. He stepped closer to it, he held onto the light brown wood as he peered into the piece of furniture. There, arms were moving slowly, and big blue eyes blinking, was a baby. He looked over his shoulder and reached into the crib picking him up from under his armpits. The blue onesie was soft and Puck couldn't help but smooth the fabric under his fingers. <em>

"_Does he need to be fed?" _

"_He isn't crying anymore" The man heard himself reply. Puck turned to see Sabrina wearing a plaid flannel night gown. She walked over and scooped the baby out of Puck's arms. Leaving his arms feeling cold and missing something important. She rubbed noses with the baby and walked around ending in a rocking chair on the opposite side of the room. "I'm going back to bed" he sighed and left the baby's room. _

* * *

><p>Puck opened one eye. He grew accustomed to waking up before his wife. It was probably his over protectiveness of her. And now he would have a new generation of Grimm to protect. To make matters worse it would be his daughter or son. He could only describe this as torture. Sabrina stirred but rolled over snuggling into his bare chest. He glanced towards her stomach were her tank top rode up. His hand brushed against her hip and across her abdomen. He couldn't tell there was a baby there yet and they were going to make sure today.<p>

"Puck?" Sabrina whispered not opening her eyes. His heart fluttered.

"Yeah?" he whispered into her hair

"Will the baby have wings?"

"Probably" he brushed some hair out of her face; she hummed and gave a sleepy smile

"Okay" she sighed and her breathing slowed.

Puck chuckled and stretched. She moved away a little letting her husband tumble out of bed and into the bathroom. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the doorway for a moment to watch his blonde girl wake.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"You" he murmured

"Why?" she asked sitting up.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby" He shrugged

"We're having a baby..." she corrected, glaring.

"My baby- our baby!" he grinned ear to ear.

"Alrighty. If you're done having your moment... I'm going to barf...move" she panted running past him. Puck turns slowly and wrapped a hand around her hair, holding it far away from her mouth.

"Sorry" he said, but he wasn't. This was just another step towards his mini-me.

"Shut up" His wife groaned. He slid out of the bathroom and back into their room. He pulled on a plain grey t-shirt and light washed jeans. He was about to say something incredibly witty when he saw Sabrina looking distastefully at her dresser.

"Brina?" he asked turning his head to the side with confusion.

"In about 3 months I might not fit into these clothes" she said shielding her eyes.

"That's good..." Puck snickered.

"I'm going to be fat" she said wheeling around to face him.

"No..." he started to say but she continued,

"And you're going to make fun of me and you won't like me anymore"

"Brina" He raised his eyebrows trying to contradict her but she just grabbed her hair,

"And the town will be disgusted, and they'll make fun of me"

"Brina"

"Daphne won't want to be around me"

"Brina..."

"Granny and Mom will feel sorry for me"

"Brina that's not..."

"Dad will look down on me"

"Sabrina! Stop!" She looked up frightened and stopped marching around her room. He took a long breath. "You're all wrong" she opened her mouth to say something but Puck kept talking. "It's not fat- it's called being pregnant" he exaggerated.

"But you..." he held up a hand.

"I love it" he said holding up his other hand in mock surrender. "I find this totally thrilling" he smiled. "Had some strange dreams last night" he nodded to himself "but this is amazing" She sighed and crossed her arms. "No one is going to make fun of you. Some people are going to wish they were you. Young, in love, expecting your first baby. Everyone is still going to want to hang out with you and be your friend because you're still the same annoying Sabrina they've grown to love so much" and he adds under his breath, "I don't know why" Causing Sabrina to glare playfully. "Also! The old lady and your mom aren't going to pity you they'll be able to relate with you. You must be crazier than I've come to known for thinking that one up" he said walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I have no idea what your dad is going to think" he said rolling his eyes.

Sabrina snorted and started getting dressed. "Now that I know you're totally whipped and our baby already has you wrapped around his or her little finger. I'm going to make breakfast" She hopped out of the room with a smile on her face.

Puck gapped at her back. "Mrs. Goodfellow!" he yelled. She reappeared in the doorway.

"Don't deny it" she said smirking.

"I'll be denying that for the rest of my life, but I was going to ask for chocolate chip pancakes" he said trying to make his eyes as wide and wanting as possible and his bottom lip to quiver. Yet, he ruined it by letting a smile take over his face and brighten his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it *crosses fingers behind back* <strong>

**Erin**


	3. Waiting Room

**Guys! This story was nominated for "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011" by Demigod536(:  
>She already casted her vote but I need more than one vote to win! Yet I'm pretty sure the win goes to Neveah717's Growing up in a War. I flippin' love that story! Haha Anyways check out my new story Paper Hearts and vote before January 17<strong>**th****. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The white walls around him felt as if they were closing around him the feeling was so great so powerful.<p>

"Puck, stop doing that thing with your knee" Sabrina mumbled behind her magazine.

The man looked down at his shaking knee.

"I don't think I can" he said, did his voice just crack? Oh no.

"Well can you try?" she said looking over to glare at him.

He signed and leaned back in the uncomfortable green plastic chair. The waiting room wasn't large and there were only a few other couples there at the moment. An older man was smirking at him from across the room holding onto a baby who could only be a month or so old while his wife looked tired and pale, gripping her book as if it were going to fall from her hands, the other couple was talking in whispers, probably cooing over the wife's large stomach. Puck looked over at Sabrina.

"Do you want me to hold your hand or something?" he asked feeling it was the right thing to do. She glanced up at him then back to her parenting magazine. The young man sighed and went back twitching his knee. Holding his head in his hands he looked up and made eye contact with the older man, who was now chuckling. "I hate waiting rooms" he hissed and picked up a magazine. It had a cheap picture of a baby girl wearing a dress with sunflowers on it. "Hey Brina" he bumped her with his elbow.

"What?" she sighed and looked over.

"Our baby is going to be cuter than that" Sabrina looked at the cover, rolled her eyes, and flipped her magazine page.

"Of course she is- I'm her mom" Puck made a face at the cover and threw it back onto the table. He looked up at the clock.

"What time is the appointment?"

"Uh 11:30" she recalled. Puck looked back at the clock. It read 11:00.

"Why did we come here so early?" he groaned and kicked a block on the ground away from him.

"Take a walk" Sabrina said pointing at the door. "You need it. Bad." He swore he saw her smirk.

"Yeah whatever Grimm" But he took the walk anyway. His feet shuffled on the carpet floors of the hallway and he kept thinking about whether Sabrina was alright or not alone in the office. Instead of going back he leaned against the glass window, his nose pressing into it making a foggy mark. Outside Ferry Port landing was bright with April sun. It had rained yesterday so there were a few puddles left that cars would slash onto the paved sidewalks. He loved the smell of the air after a rainstorm. Sabrina would just say it smelled like worms. He thought it smelled like… worms… yeah it smelled like worms. He liked it though. He checked his watch. "It's only been a minute?" he ran a hand though his hair then looked down the hall at a vending machine. Puck practically skipped with glee to the lit plastic money taking machine full of goodness. He looked at the choices: Water, Water, 7Up, and Minute Maid Lemonade. Were they joking? Children drink this stuff. He walked into the lobby. He looked around. There were some tables with chairs a nice little fountain the large reception desk the other wing's doors. He turned back down the hall. Swung open the door and sat next to Sabrina.

"Welcome Back" she smiled.

"Glad you missed me" he grinned. Sabrina handed him the magazine and pointed to the table next to him. He dropped it with the rest of the parenting magazines. She was now leaned back with her head using the wall as a pillow. Puck moved his line of vision back to his wife to say something but she was contently asleep. "Great" he said under his breath. Puck closed his eyes for a moment.

"Goodfellow" A female voice fluttered into the room. Puck looked up, and nodded. "I can see you now" The father-to-be stood up hastily and walked to the doctor. She studied him with an amused expression. With a long heavy sigh he made an awkward U-turn to wake his sleeping wife.

"Sabrina" he whispered kissing her softly on the forehead, "We get to leave the waiting room" Her eyelashes tickled his chin and he moved away.

"Okay" she said sleepily and stretched. He took her hand and helped her up. She stepped around him and walked briskly after the Doctor.

"You'll be in this room right here" she said gesturing to the open door next to her.

"Thank You" she nodded and led Puck into the bright blue room. It had two plastic white plastic chairs, a brown swivel chair, two small cabinets, a desk built into the wall, a white linoleum counter with a sink and the tissue paper covered examining table.

"Are you kidding me? This room is smaller than the actual waiting room! Now we're going to have to be waiting in here?" Puck yelled merely to himself. Sabrina only shook her head, and tugged him into the room with her. Instead of focusing on the area of the room Puck lifted his wife onto the table and held her to him.

"You're squishing my face" she said into his chest. The Doctor walked back in then and Puck let go of Sabrina. The appointment went by a little faster than expected mostly just a lot of questions and discussions and the Doctor got out this thing that Puck called an, Anal Probe. To him it sounded alien and disgusting so of course he had to voice his opinion. To his disappointment neither the Doctor nor Sabrina laughed leaving a sulking, claustrophobic Puck to hold his head in his hands. Later when they were leaving the office Puck brought it up again and that time Sabrina cracked up.

"I mean did you see the look on her face? She looked like she was going to have kittens!" Puck continued.

"You're so odd" Sabrina smiled at him, which earned her a kiss.

"Do you want lunch? Eating for two now" he winked and opened her car door for her.

"Yeah but let's get fast food, pretty sure the baby wouldn't want Granny's uh meals…"

"Awww no grass soup? That was so good last night! Don't make that face. FINE have it your way"

"Whipped…"

"…Cream on a hot fudge sundae" Puck smiled and pulled into the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Erin**


	4. Kitchen

**OKAY. I'm skipping some time. Don't hate. :D I just had this chapter in my head and needed everyone to see it. I'm not sure what everyone will think... about drama. And a somewhat mushy worried Puck.**

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in his kitchen reading some old journals. Diagrams and pictures and graphs are scattered around. They all show the same thing, Fairy babies. He looks worn out and on his last nerve. Daphne had heard from Sabrina that he hadn't been sleeping very well and always gets up at weird early times. She gets up with him but he always has the same excuse for her to go back to bed, 'It isn't good for the baby'. Sabrina is at the beginning of 4 months and Puck won't even let her leave the house alone. Daphne was invited to stay at the cottage for a while so that Puck could go to work. Sabrina hates how over protective he is now that she's showing. She doesn't know what to do with herself.<p>

"Are you- reading?" Daphne wanders in and stares, her hand lingering over her mouth. Puck looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to" He glares and flips a page. He looks so frustrated.

"What are you looking for?" Daphne sits next to Puck and looks over at an open journal.

"I think Sabrina is in danger" he sighs and scans his eyes over a page.

"In danger? Of what?" The young girl asks frightened. Puck pushes back his chair and looks over at Sabrina. Her eyes are smoothed out, her mouth is open a little, and her hand is draped over side looming over her now growing stomach. She's sleeping. "Puck?"

"A half everafter baby growing inside a non-magical human being" Puck stands up, running a hand through his hair. "Doesn't that sound dangerous to you?" he presses, "Doesn't that sound like disaster?" he sits down again. "I just feel like something isn't right" Daphne reaches out and holds his shoulder to show comfort.

"Sabrina is fine" She smiles and shakes her head. "You haven't gotten any sleep. You're starting to get paranoid"

"I'm not paranoid! I'm right! Something is wrong! You can't tell me that she's fine! I'm worried! Can't you see? I need help!" He's pacing around the room at a fast speed and his wings are out fluttering behind him.

"You're going to break something" She observes.

"She's right" They both freeze and look over at Sabrina. She's standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. "You need to take a chill pill" she smiles and takes a glass out of an over head cabinet. "Nothing is wrong with me. I feel fine. Actually I feel pregnant but that's the same as being fine" She runs the tap for a moment with her finger in the steady stream of water. Then sets her glass under it. It fills and she turns off the faucet.

"Puck- did you even find anything on the everafter baby- human relationship" Daphne wonders looking over his scribbled notes.

"No" he sounds defeated.

"That's because there isn't a problem with it" Sabrina says nodding.

"No- it's because none of them live to tell the tale" Daphne whispers reading over a longer page of written notes. Puck looks warily at Sabrina. "How can that be though?" Sabrina's little sister looks up at the couple. They're just standing there, looking at each other. "Guys?" she asks trying to get their attention.

"Sabrina. Your shirt is inside out" Puck says walking over and pointing out the tag.

"Oh yeah" she looks down and shrugs. "Oops" Daphne looks over all the notes again.

"We should take a walk" Puck gestures to the door.

"Sounds nice" Sabrina nods. They walk around their property. They come to the iron gates that open up to the road. Sabrina runs her hand along a flower cut out in it, the metal feels cold. Puck watches Sabrina's hand and then clears his throat.

"Another reason why they died was probably just because they didn't have the right resources for bringing a child into the world. You know?"

"I understand" Sabrina looks through the gate for a moment and looks over her shoulder at Puck. Her brow furrows. "I feel like someone is watching us" she mouths to him. He looks around slowly. In the background a church bell rings.

"How about we go back into the house" he says out loud and takes her arm.

Daphne looks up from a journal as Puck and Sabrina walk back into the house. Sabrina sits across from her and Puck looks out a window.

"I found something interesting." Daphne says. Sabrina leans forward. Puck looks over but walks to the front door and locks it.

"What did you find?" Puck wonders, his voice is hard.

"It says here that, cold iron, running water, bells, and clothing worn inside out are protection charms against fairies. Along with four-leaf clovers, St. John's wart and hard tack are some others. Did you know about this Puck?"

"Yeah these charms are done subconsciously- they just happen. Mostly a warning. I don't think it's important"

"I know it isn't important but what fairies are they protecting against?"

"People like Moth" Sabrina laughs and Puck laughs too.

"What Sabrina said" Puck smiles at Daphne. "Ok Marshmallow?" the girl nods and closes all the journals. Sabrina rubs the back of her neck and turns around. She can't shake that feeling that someone is watching them.

"I'm going to go fix my shirt" Daphne hops up and walks with her older sister to her bedroom, babbling about who knows what. Puck watches them walk up the stairs and walks back to the kitchen. He studies his notes again. Then stuffs them in a vanilla folder and walks into the office with it and puts it in a filing cabinet. The house is quiet except for the voices upstairs, so it was unusual to Puck to hear noises in the kitchen. He walks slowly out into the hall and into the living room. A journal is open. Other than that the kitchen looks empty.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUHHHHH. Rofl. It was just to get you thinking nothing happens for a while... or does it? ;) OH yeah and I sorta tried to point out that Puck's crazy over reaction was his lack of sleep, BUT I might have to put another chapter in between 3 and 4 to explain that. Tell me what you think! <strong>

**Glad everyone likes it so far. ****Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Hope everyone likes this chapter! *bites finger nails***

**Erin**


	5. Porch

**Cascadablack: thank you! I love this name too! I'm glad you like my one-shots. I would be happy to write the one-shot you asked for(: I just have to think of exactly what to write and it can't relate to this… that would spoil everything! Have any ideas?**

**America's Ham: Yesss! Thanks!**

**Curlscat: Nope Puck just convinced himself there was.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

* * *

><p>There was a pinkish tone to the sunrise and the light bounced off the porch. Sabrina was curled up on the swing while Puck was laid back in an Adirondack chair. He had a mug full of orange juice in his hands while Sabrina felt around her growing stomach. It was peaceful and relaxing just to sit there and listen to the breeze and the birds.<p>

Puck looked over at his wife and just stared. If the first pregnancy was supposed to be exciting and a great time in a young couple's life then why was he so bored? Maybe it was because he wasn't going through the changes that she was, thank god.

"Uh Puck? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Or maybe it was because they didn't talk about the future that much. Or maybe it was because he didn't know anything about pregnancy or children or anything.

"Puck?"

It could also be that he was too lazy to tell her that he didn't know what to do and push all his fear onto her- oh wait he did that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Goodfellow?"

He wondered if the doctor would have any advice on him being bored. MM Sabrina looks so cute with her nose scrunched up like that.

"Puck, are you alright?"

"Yeah" he said and looked down at her hands on her stomach.

"You sure?" she asked starting to get up.

"Yes- don't get up. I'm fine" She got up anyway and knelt in front of him. She felt his forehead and cheeks.

"You don't seem fine" her eyebrows knitted together.

"Well I am. Are you alright?" She huffed and stood up.

"Don't worry about me"

"I have to! Its m job" he grinned cheekily. She walked back into the house. "Hey Brina?" he yelled. She looked back into the room.

"Yeah…?"

"Uh- I love you" he smiled.

"Ok?" she pondered and smiled slightly. He leaned back into the chair and nodded to himself. Sabrina approached him again and sat on her knees. Taking his hands in hers she said,

"You know… nothing is going to happen to me or our baby. I know you're worried and everything but you really don't have to be. I'm trying to stay as healthy as possible and with you around to keep an eye on me I know we can get through this. Kay?"

He nodded dumbly and she smiled.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. The doctor says it's an important one. You're coming right?"

He nodded again.

"Why is this one important- I thought they were all important" he wondered.

"We get to hear the baby's heartbeat"

"I want to go!" he rushed out quickly, Sabrina laughed.

"I know!" She mocked and he scowled. "Oh come on" she nudged his nose with hers.

The next day the couple had gone to Sabrina's parent's house for dinner. Puck couldn't stop talking about the heartbeat and Sabrina couldn't get over the look on his face when he heard it.

"You should have seen him!" she giggled.

"I didn't do anything" Puck said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No really! He did this funny thing with his eyes…" Sabrina continued. Puck growled.

"I didn't do anything!" he said to the family.

"Oh my gosh he cried!" Daphne yelled.

"WHAT?" Puck screamed and looked over at his wife who was crying with laughter herself.

"I didn't tell her!" she gasped out.

"Marshmallow!" he cried out and looked over at the teenage girl.

"I was guessing Puck!" she squealed.

"You cried?" Veronica smiled politely.

"It was a tear! I didn't cry!"

"He cried like a baby!" Sabrina said leaning into her husband.

"What? No I didn't! The Trickster King does not cry!"

"Sweetie did you really cry? Aw that's so nice" Veronica said smiling.

"That's hilarious!" Daphne said in between giggles.

"Sabrina!" Puck said looking down at his wife.

"Puck!" she laughed. "Alright alright… he didn't cry" she said shaking her head.

"Thank you" he sighed and played with a strand of his wife's blonde hair.

"He was just shocked- I could honestly say I was shocked too. It was so great" she nodded and the couple left after having some chocolate cake. Puck held onto Sabrina's arm as she walked up the stairs of the porch. They sat on the swing in silence and watched the sun fall casting dark shadows on the forest around them.

"Hey Grimm?" he asked trying to get a good look at her face. When he did he could see that she had fallen asleep on him. "Oh" he whispered and kissed her head. He thought about taking them upstairs but the idea was lost when he fell asleep also.

Puck woke in the middle of the night. The porch lights were dim but he could make out a figure before him. He was about to pull Sabrina toward him when he realized she wasn't there.

"Sabrina?" he asked the figure.

"Yeah?" she yawned back.

"What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Why are we still on the porch?" she whispered.

"You fell asleep" he whispered back and stood up walking towards her.

"I had a bad dream" she sighed and leaned into him.

"What was it about?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't remember- can we go inside now?" Puck took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He picked her up without effort and took her up to their room. He undressed her and put her into a nightgown.

"Goodnight" he said kissing her

"Goodnight stinkpot"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a little OOC but I kinda like it. Tell me what yea think!<strong>

**Erin**


	6. Great Room Dream

**This is Sabrina's dream. It's a little crazy to understand but I reallyyyyy don't want Mirror to be the bad guy all the time so I put someone in who is in charge of mirror and has more power than him. AMAZING. haha not really that great but it's a start. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Mirror mirror on the wall… who is the most powerful of them all?" A woman sneered to the window mockingly and turned her heavy black dress toward the running footsteps. A young man ran in from the adjacent hall.<p>

"I'm here your highness" Jack the Giant Killer panted and looked around for her.

"Pet names again- you must watch yourself" She said looking over at him disapprovingly.

"Your majesty I don't wish to draw attention. Tell me why you have called" he said bowing slightly in front of her.

The queen marched around the room letting the air hung limp around them with anticipation.

"The girl, Raquel" She said finally looking down at a long chaise.

"Rapunzel" he corrected and tried to look away.

"She could be of used to me" The queen said sticking up her chin and looking down at him.

"…Why? Why now? I don't understand" Jack fumbled getting a dangerous painful stomach ache of regret.

"You seem nervous" She smiled but it was forced. She fingered the lace on the bottom of her corset. "I feel as if you're going to defend her"

"Sorry my queen, what has Master called for?" he said and turned covering up his red cheeks and worried mind.

"The girl to snatch a baby" Jack thought about this and realized it wasn't as dangerous as he assumed.

"Whose?" he asked, thinking of a catch to this mysterious plan.

"Hmm that is where my vision slurs. I can't sense everafter" The woman hissed and touched her pale white chest.

"The mother is not an everafter?" he asked again.

"You are correct" The queen dramatically threw herself onto the chaise pushing a long skinny manicured finger through her pinkish blond curls.

"Mortal?" he tried again.

"No" She blinked her wide dark eyes at the boy.

A light airy voice was talking along with two gruff voices of guards outside the large doors opposite them.

"Ah, Rachel you've made it"

"Rapunzel" Jack whispered and spun toward her voice as she pushed open a large bronze door. Her red dress bloomed out around her and the navy corset with small red roses clung to her.

"Jack" Rapunzel whispered pushing back her long red hair.

"Charming" The two looked over at the queen. Her bright pink lips were pressed together in a tight smile. Rapunzel was ushered further into the room by two dark guards and placed on her knees. "Love does things to our minds" The queen starts softly menacing. "It changes us, gives us a false hope, a yearning comfort, and powerful dreams"

The queen looked in the corner of her eye at Jack, "It can also tear us apart, destroy our view of reality, change our fate" she paused. "It could even kill" Jack walked toward her and stood next to his superior for a moment then looked over at Rapunzel. "For a traitor and a prisoner- it can do so much more" she said with a harsh tone.

"I don't understand" Rapunzel whispered and looked up at her capture.

"Oh dear girl don't you see?" The long pale legs of the queen pushed herself up and closer to the young women on the floor. "He's in love with you" Jack looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. It was her bluntness of the fact that taunted him. Sitting alone with a female prisoner in a dark dungeon and hearing her life story did amaze him but he wasn't going to tell her that he was in love with her.

"Jack-?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Alas I need the help of my dear sister, Gothel" Jack looked up and yelled involuntary.

"NO! It's not time you said you could use her"

"I was brought back with the death of sweet lovely Briar Rose" Jack locked eyes with the beautiful red hair and innocent wide eyes. "Which breaks the heart of that Grimm" She smiles. "Now I need the power of my sister"

"Who are you?" Rapunzel whispers.

"She was destroyed by the love and power of Briar Rose and now only to be full of broken heart" Jack said and starred at the evil queen.

"I get power off the worst magic" Laughed Maleficent, "I will have you, my sister, and the baby all together I will be the most powerful and take the world in the palm of my hand."

"At the moment though the mother of the child is the most powerful of them all" Jack said to the queen.

"No. They haven't put me into the equation" The woman said glaring at the boy.

"Maleficent-how are you…" Jack looked toward the guards in time to scream as they killed his Rapunzel.

"Only to be full of broken hearts" Maleficent said darkly.

Sabrina gasped awake pushing herself off her snoring husband. Her body was covered in sweat and her mind was racing with questions. She stood up and paced the porch in the dim light. The mist was heavy over the lawn. The moon was large and casted shadows around the yard of the Goodfellow's house. She watched Puck's mouth form small words. She couldn't understand what this could mean. Maleficent and Briar Rose? Gothel and Rapunzel? Jack and Rapunzel? A baby- her baby?

"Sabrina?" Puck yawned sitting up to look at her.

"Yeah?" she yawned back.

"What are you doing?" He wondered looking around him.

"Why are we still on the porch?" Sabrina whispered hoping she didn't sound as scared and lost as she felt.

"You fell asleep" he whispered back and stood up walking towards her, Sabrina backed away at first. Then fell into him.

"I had a bad dream"

"What was it about?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear. She looked up at his troubled face and thought over the dream for a moment.

"I don't remember- can we go inside now?" She couldn't tell him, he can't know.

_Mirror mirror on the wall who is the most powerful of them all? _

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean. The craziness! :) If you really have no idea what's going on- <strong>

**Maleficent was killed when Briar Rose had her happy ending b/c the evil witch queen thrives off the broken hearts and broken dreams of the world. When someone has so much love and so much passion it over rides her. Which is why killing Rapunzel would break Jack's heart giving her enough power to bring back Gothel who died b/c of Rapunzel's kingdom when she was saved by her prince. blah blah blah. SO now the one with the most love is the Goodfellow baby b/c just think of how many people would love that baby- and when it's out of the question. Hearts will be broken. **

**Erin(: haha review **


	7. Dining Room

**I had a request for Red? :) Lets just say... baby names and vanilla wafers. Hopefully you'll like the name I picked out! **

**Kay enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Red looked up from her book, she was disturbed by Sabrina's endless tapping. The young mother was sitting back in her chair staring at a blank piece of lined notebook paper, one hand resting upon her ever growing stomach, the other on a pencil slowly tapping a rhythmic pattern on the wooden table.<p>

"I'm sorry to ask but could you please stop with that noise?" Red asked politely, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Hmm?" Sabrina hummed and looked up from her daze, meeting Red's eyes she nodded quickly, "Yes. Sorry" She replied hastily and returned to her piece of paper.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Red asked quietly setting down her book. Sabrina smiled shyly.

"I'm thinking of names" she confessed and shook her head, "I honestly didn't think it was going to be this hard!" She groaned and set her face onto the edge of the table, awkwardly.

"Have you thought of any?" The girl asked and blushed faintly, "I could help you"

"I have a few but they don't exactly flow with Goodfellow" Sabrina sighed and set both her hands on her stomach. Red watched her for a moment she made a quick list in her head of good names then asked Sabrina,

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sabrina looked up from her hands and shrugged.

"A boy probably- yet if he's anything like Puck well then we have a problem" Red smiled and Sabrina laughed, "But… if it's a boy he'll most likely be like his father" Red gestured to the paper and explained that a 'T-chart' would be the easiest organization skill for boy, girl names. Sabrina drew a line down the center of the paper and wrote Boy on the left and Girl on the right.

"Boy names…" Red whispered to herself and came up with a few on her fingers, "Danny, Michael, Jack, Alex, Peter, Sam, Ricky, Will, Nick, Ian?"

"Defiantly not Peter… Puck would never agree. Will… sounds like we're naming him after Charming. All the rest are general sounding. I think a more unique name with an odd spelling would be nicer" Red raised an eyebrow but let the mother voice her opinion, "Conner, Hayden, Justin, Mason, Patrick, Nathan, Riley, Zach, Wesley, Sawyer" Red played with the binding of her book and sat silent. "You don't like them?" Sabrina asked and frowned.

"I like Riley, Justin and Sawyer" Red told Sabrina "The rest could be a mouthful… but they all sound nice with Goodfellow so maybe not" Sabrina pressed the bottom of her palms into her eyes and groaned, "Onto girl names?" Sabrina waved her hand, signaling for Red to start.

"Jennie, Claire, Lauren, Ever, Rosie, Charlotte…"

"Charlotte! Oh Red you're brilliant! We can call her Charlie!" Sabrina pushed her chair back and relaxed, smiling.

"HELL-O!" Puck yelled and shut the door with his foot. He had paper bags full of groceries in each arm and he kissed his wife on the forehead then headed further into the kitchen. "You two look happy, did you miss me?" Sabrina looked over and sat up a bit straighter, her stomach bulging out and hitting the edge of the table.

"No sweetheart- who would miss you?" His wife said in a careful, loveable, mocking tone. Puck doubled over holding his hand over his heart.

"That hurts, babe" They chuckled and Puck walked back and brushed her stomach lovingly and leaned in for another kiss.

"We picked out a name" She sighed and grinned looking down at her stomach. Puck ran around the table and sat down across from her. "Red came up with it" Sabrina nodded at Red, causing the girl to blush.

"Sabrina likes Charlie" Red said to Puck.

"So you're hoping for a boy then?" Puck smirked

"It could be a girl's name too! So either way we have a name" Puck thought about this.

"You want to name our possible daughter, Charlie?"

"Yes"

"Alright…"

"What do you think?" Red wondered taking a vanilla wafer out of one of the grocery bags.

"Huh- I like it" Puck smiled "It's cute- Charlie Goodfellow. Teachers would be pretty surprised when they call role though" Red giggled and quickly agreed. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Only you Puck" He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Sabrina rubbed her stomach as her baby kicked her slightly; she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. That dream had kept her up worrying. Puck felt the change of emotion and stood up stretching.

"Man!" he yawned and scratched his stomach, "I could use a nap!" He shook his head and shot Sabrina a shy smile.

"Yes please" Sabrina yawned back and stood up, supporting her back into her standing position. Puck's eyebrows furrowed at this and he helped her up the stairs into their room. After the lights were out, Puck headed back down stairs and sat down at the table with Red.

"Should we cover these vanilla wafers with fudge and whipped cream, some marshmallows, sprinkles, and put that in chocolate ice cream?" Red looked down at the large container of wafers then back up at Puck.

"Don't forget the stomach ache that follows" Puck grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together with glee. An hour after the pig out of vanilla wafers and extras, Daphne ran into the house with disappointment.

"No… this is not grandtastic. I love that snack and no one even called me!" Puck looked up with fudge and ice cream, brimming, his grinning mouth.

"You were busy"

"I was busy…doing nothing!" Daphne pouted while Red looked guiltily into her bowl.

"Which is why I bought another box" Puck said taking it out of the bag and waving it around.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are helpful! :D <strong>

**Hope you liked it. **

**Erin **


	8. Nursery

**The first part is understandable... then it's a flashback of Charlie's birth (all in Puck's memory)... then it goes back to understandable. You don't have to read the middle if you do not want.**

* * *

><p>It was a quite night. The tree grove around the house was still in the soft wind and the crickets were silent. A cry wailed in the darkness of the cabin. The couple sleeping groggily awoke. The wife hit the husband with her arm.<p>

"You get her" she mumbled

"No- you get her" he mumbled back

"Get her, Puck" Sabrina cried

"I already got her! You get her" The crying intensified

"Puck Goodfellow I swear…"

"FINE, I'll get her" Puck threw the covers off himself and wandered in nothing but black boxers to the nursery. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the door open. His daughter lay, squirming, in a pink polka –dotted onesie. "Hey there" he whispered and shifted her small soft blonde hairs around with a finger. She opened her dark brown eyes and starred at him, memorized. He smiled at the baby and slowly lifted her out of the crib and rocked her gently. "Charlie, you have to stop crying at random times during the night. Don't be so greedy for Mommy's and Daddy's attention. We like sleep you know" Puck studied the precious face of his child. She was cooing into his ear and falling back asleep. The father sighed and shifted his feet. It had been an effort to get her into the world. 15 hours of labor and an emergency caesarian section. It had been traumatizing to Puck. He still had nightmares about it.

* * *

><p>Laying helpless in a hospital bed surrounded by nurses and doctors yelling and talking about their baby was his strong Sabrina. No one tried to include him; some were even trying to force him out. Finally he pushed them all out of the way, grabbed a chair and set it up next to his wife's head.<p>

"Puck" she whispered and tried to smile. She was tired and there wasn't much she could do.

"SHH" He kissed her forehead, "They need to get her out, Brina"

"No- I can do it" she sighed but cried out as another contraction took over.

"Please" he pleaded, scared of the outcome if she wouldn't let the doctors take over.

"Mrs. Goodfellow…" One of the nurses spoke up from the back but earned a heavy glare from Puck.

"Help our baby" Sabrina finally said after a painful ten minutes of silence. Puck said he felt like the North Wind pushed him out of his seat and knocked him into a wall. The doctors were on his wife like fleas on a dirty dog. They kept talking about moving her and he demanded where they would be relocating her to. Just as he was about to ask for the ninth time they shuffled the couple from the all white room into an all white hallway. Puck stayed close to Sabrina's side, telling her that everything was going to be okay when a nurse with brown curls falling out of her cap pushed him into a crazy sanitation room to get dressed. He could have sworn this room, made Red Riding Hood's room, back at that mental hospital look sane. She pointed to the icy blue scrubs and said some things Puck didn't quite catch and pointed at a door to the right of him.

"She's not going to die" he said over and over to himself when the nurse left. "They're not leaving me now. It's like what I said at the altar… she's stuck with me- forever!" He raced into the room and his eyes grew wide at the scene. Sabrina seemed to be in a small panic until her wide blue eyes met his. She was on verge of tears and he couldn't handle that. He was scared enough. Finally the same nurse with the little brown curls handed him the smallest baby he's ever seen and excused him from the room.

"They're saving your wife…" was all he heard and the word hemorrhage, which seemed like a very important word to the nurse. He sat starring at his baby girl. His knee bounced and his head grew fuzzier.

"She's stuck with me" he said and let his face fall into his clammy hands. The baby gurgled off to the side of him and because Puck couldn't do anything besides wait, he strolled over and looked down. She was the prettiest thing… next to ugly face in the other room… but it wasn't time to make jokes. It was normal for parents to say things like that about their child but there was this something about her. Like when you met Snow White and wanted to be a part of her club. She opened her mouth and he instantly felt relaxed. "Oh…"

"Mr. Goodfellow!" He turned and looked at a different nurse; this nurse had a darker blue scrub outfit thing on.

"Yes?" he asked walking forward hoping for good news.

"She's alright- you can breathe easy" Puck punched the air and tried to move past her. "Give them a minute to clean her up" Nurse Hilary, as her tag said, put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the room. "I don't understand what went wrong" the nurse said joining Puck and starring at his daughter with the big wide, smiling eyes. Puck had an answer- magic. Sabrina couldn't handle the magic their baby possessed. It drained her, made her weak, and unable. His doing. His fault.

"Hey, hey, hey- it's not your fault" she soothed him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. If only he could scream at her the truth but she was human.

* * *

><p>Now he was shaking, holding his healthy baby. He couldn't dare look into her hypnotizing dark brown eyes. He didn't want to feel her strange power over take him. He wanted to feel- he heard her cries start again. Why was she crying? Puck held her out in front of him. Maybe she was teething… oh.<p>

"SABRINA!" he yelled over his shoulder and hustled toward the changing table. He peeled off her onesie and held her up looking at her back. "Brina!" he called again. He heard her heavy footsteps sliding into the room.

"What's wrong?" she cried and peaked around his tall figure. There- on her baby's back were hideous black claw marks. "What?" she cried again and touched one of them, but it was soft skin.

"Wings" Puck said without any worry and actually smiled. "I just didn't want you to miss this" Just as Sabrina was going to blow up with questions something popped through her legs and she screamed, jumping back.

"Boss-There's an intruder!" The creature yelled and pointed out the window of the nursery.

"I knew it!" Puck said and snapped his fingers. He looked at Sabrina and held the baby out to her. "Take Charlie" he said cheekily and went to look out the window. He could only stare. "House, lock up" Sabrina's eyes grew wide and she held her daughter closer but little white wings sprouted and got in the way. "Oh man… I was really hoping they would be pink like mine" Puck grumbled.

"NO!" His wife yelled and pulled away from him. "You tell me what is going on- right now!" she cried and walked into the hall.

"Sure once we get in the secret tunnels"

"Tunnels?"

"Yup… pretty cool… right?" Puck laughed, distracted and walked into his office. He pulled out a black photo album that had the words, Evil Scrapbook, engraved in blood red ink. Sabrina knew that this held a lot of embarrassing pictures of her as a kid. Behind that was a piece of wallpaper that looked nothing like purple monster fur like the room was covered with. Eyes blinked at them and Puck nodded at them. Sabrina felt like fainting.

"Should I come with you, boss?" the thing said again and Sabrina screamed again.

"Brina- it's just a Brownie- you've seen them before" Sabrina had seen them before, when they were protecting her family when Mr. Canis was on trial, it still made her uncomfortable.

"How many are there?" Sabrina asked gesturing to the Brownie.

"Well… the gnome… I said I bought when you were first pregnant, that's a camera. Then there are Brownies all over this lot, they arrived when we brought the baby home. There's this room- he holds the entrance of the tunnel system that has been here since I built the house. Oh and my pixies. They patrol every hour" Puck said tapping his chin with a finger.

"Why, so much security?"

"To keep my family safe… Duh"

"Are you going to tell me what's intruding?"

"Dark shadows" Said the Brownie quickly. The desk flipped up without spilling anything off and reviled an elevator. Sabrina was once again surprised and mad at Puck for not telling her about these- modifications- to their small homey cabin. Puck ushered everyone inside and they zipped down into a wide brightly lit hallway. Sabrina made her way over to some bags and looked inside of it.

"Do you want us to live down here?" She demanded showing him the clothes stashed into them.

"No… these tunnels end at different spots around town… that's for emergencies" Sabrina finally turned herself back to her daughter and her wings. They were away now and Puck took her from his wife's arms and into an onesie with slits in the back. He threw the old clothes into one of the bags.

"Where are we going then?" Sabrina sighed and leaned into her husband's strong chest.

"I was thinking your mom's"

* * *

><p><strong>If anything is still confusing- review and I'll clear it up or erase the chapter and start over lol <strong>

**Erin**

**(Some more info)**

**Sabrina had complications with the birth. It goes unsaid of why because no one told Puck- or he didn't understand (lol). Anyway they push her into an emergency c-section. Puck of course has to change into scrubs and was directed into a sanatation room and then into the operating room with Sabrina. Then after they take out their daughter saftely. Doctors' realize that she's lost too much blood during the procedure and could have a hemerrage from blood loss.. and die. BUT everything is okay! Puck also believes that the baby could have had magic radiating off her which was making Sabrina tired but that's false. He's just tired and doesn't know what the effff is wrong with everyone :) **

**(Even MORE info) **

**The "dark shadows" are Malificent's guards (remember her?) If you don't understand that- Malificent came back when Briar Rose died but only because Jake's heart broke and a spell allowed Mirror to bring back Malificent then Malificent captured Rapunzel and Jack fell in love with her while he was watching over her in jail then Malificent was able to bring back Gothel by killing Rapunzel and breaking Jack's heart now she is after Charlie Rose Goodfellow but that reason isn't clear ... also Puck is a control freak and made his house protected with lots of stuff **


	9. Hall

**HEY sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had the drive to write. I've been focused on college applications and school work :b boring stuff like that. I just don't have the time to write mind-blowing chapters like this one hehe JK this is just okay. HOPE you LIKE it :) **

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't take his eyes off her big blinking brown eyes. She was so beautiful. Sabrina swayed back in forth in front of him but all his attention was on her. How was he supposed to protect her when he wasn't sure who he was protecting her from? Their house was their haven, their safe place, their- whatever else it was. The clock read 1 o'clock but he was wide awake. He was happy watching her grow with him. His baby girl, she cried and cried and Sabrina looked even more exhausted every minute.<p>

"I could take her- you go back to sleep" Sabrina raised an eyebrow and slouched in the rocking chair.

"I got her" she snapped

"No really" Puck said showing her his palms, "let me, go back to bed" Sabrina faltered for a moment and let out a loud yawn, "like I said- go to bed, Brina" he smiled a little and picked the baby out of her arms. Charlie held his hand as he switched places with his wife and sank down into the cushion of the rocking chair. Her hair was all tussled and he pushed back the tuff of blonde hair with his fingers trying to smooth it down. It stood up crazily all over the place and Puck laughed quietly at the cow lick. Sabrina stood awkwardly in the doorway for a couple minutes.

"Go to bed" Puck said more seriously this time. His wife turned reluctantly and left- disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. He focused on his little girl. Tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Sabrina had tried everything: feeding, talking, singing, walking, wrapped her in more blankets, rocked her, and tried to see if she needed a diaper change. As soon as she left though and Charlie was in his arms, she was quiet and only little tears fell from her eyes. "What a Daddy's girl" Puck snickered and moved her to a more comfortable position in his arms. She fell asleep within 10 minutes but Puck didn't have the heart of putting her back into the crib. He hadn't been sleeping well anyway. His whole body was tense and every sound of the house was on his radar.

"Puck?" He looked up and met Sabrina's tired blue eyes.

"Yes?" He said restraining a yawn

"I can't sleep" She said and pulled her blue robe tighter around her

"That's alright" The room was warmer with two of them here anyway. Sabrina took a seat on the large ottoman in the middle of the room. Sabrina and Puck just stared at each other and finally Puck looked down at his peaceful daughter

"I'm just so blessed to have her" Sabrina whispered and started crying. Puck chuckled

"Come on- you're insanely tired" He took her arm and lead her up the stairs baby still rested in his arms. The three of them nestled into bed together, Puck nearest the door, Charlie in the middle, and Sabrina towards the window. Puck watched Sabrina fall asleep, her breathing becoming shallow and slow and her eye lids grow heavy and her lips parted slightly.

Puck woke suddenly. It was still dark out. He stopped moving and listened to the house. There was defiantly something there. He wondered if it was his crew doing their rounds but something didn't feel right about that. He looked over at Sabrina who was still sleeping and Charlie was sprawled out between them, safe. He didn't know if he wanted to get up and explore the noises and leave them here alone. Puck turned towards the door and waited, listening to the swell of the noise from downstairs. He checked the clock, 3 am. The nose got louder and it was distinguished footsteps. He froze. He sat up slowly and went to the door. He looked down the stairs cautiously and waited and listened for them again. There was nothing. He got the strange sensation of someone watching him.

"Puck?" He jumped and turned back to the room he got back into the bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Sorry Brina. Just heard a noise"

"You and your noises" she sighed and turned over. Puck slowly picked Charlie up and rested her against his chest. He laid back onto the pillows and waited and waited. Nothing happened. He stopped hearing the footsteps.

The alarm clock sounded around 9 and Sabrina rolled out of bed and stretched. Puck and Charlie were fast asleep still and didn't look like they were waking. She turned off the alarm and headed downstairs. She yawned and stopped on the stairs to stretch again. She felt more rested than she had for days. She continued down the stairs and stopped.

Puck woke to a bloodcurdling scream. His arms tightened around his daughter as he sat up and looked around the room. Charlie's cries were loud in his ear but he was concerned for his wife's safety. He found her in the living room- all the furniture was tossed around the cabinets were open. Everything was a mess.

"Whoa" Puck rocked Charlie but ended up handing her to Sabrina, "what happened here…?" he chuckled and looked at the open door and windows.

"Don't laugh about it!" Sabrina screamed at him and stepped over the books scattering the ground, "It's a disaster and to think that someone was in our house" she stomped her foot on the ground with frustration. Puck looked into his office to see it destroyed and then looked into the nursery.

"That's weird" he said walking back into the living room, "Brina the baby's room wasn't touched" She stopped and turned looking at him with wide eyes.

"What does that mean?" She said and walked down the hall to see it.

"It means whoever came in here just wanted to let us know it could get in" Sabrina shivered

"Who do you think it was?"

"Eh… one of our many enemies" Puck beamed and started picking up books.

"You think this is funny" Sabrina snapped

"I don't. I'm just saying between the two of us we have a lot of enemies and I'm sure by now one of them has found out where we live. It was only a matter of time"

"What do they want from us?" Sabrina asked grabbing a bottle off the counter.

"The usual stuff- power, wealth, world domination, the feeling of success"

"How do we stop it?" She sighed, "That's a better question" Puck shrugged,

"We draw our wooden swords" he said pulling out an imaginary sword from a sheath and striking a pose then relaxed sending her a mischievous smile, "but right now I'm going to take a shower- care to join me?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please :) thanks!<strong>

**Erin**

**P.S for those who are confused because your minds do not work on Mondays. Now both Puck and Sabrina know there is a problem they need to solve and they believe it is someone they know from the past that they must defeat again. LOL Kay bye. **


	10. Library

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time :( I keep adding chapters to my many Hunger Games fics. Hope you enjoy this event filled chapter. This is really rushed, I'll resubmit this later with changes. **

Black lace skirts slapped against each stair as she descended. The black roses stitched into it with delicate fingers and dark red ribbons embroidered it. A hand with long slender bony fingers and long disgusting lack fingernails clicked against the wood as she reached out and gripped the banister. Dark red lipstick on slightly chapped lips was brushed by a tongue and chewed slightly by white teeth. Curled blonde hair was wrapped up into a messy bun and tied with an old black and green silk ribbon. Her other hand pulled an emerald green jacket closer to her black corset and lit up the hall as she got closer to the hall below. Each step the obnoxious clicking of her bright green pumps against the stair broke the eerie silence.

"Let me just say- what a great costume" Puck bowed smiling with charm.

"I actually tried this year" Sabrina said looking down at her witch costume. Puck handed her a tall witch's hat and nodded holding Charlie close to him.

"You sure did- it makes my costume look dumb" Puck and Sabrina regarded his pirates costume for a moment. The eye patch, the weird dark blue trousers, black shoes with large buckles, sword on his side, and coat from the wrong century tied with a red sash, white blousy shirt underneath, and oversized black hat on his head.

"Your costume was already dumb" Puck frowned,

"I guess it is" Sabrina grinned and then took Charlie from him. Charlie was dressed in a bright blue dress with little crystals sewed into it. A little crown clip stuck up in her hair making her a little princess. The small family had calmed from the incident of the invader. They still were unsure of who it was or what they wanted.

The doorbell rang and Sabrina gathered the candy bucket from the kitchen. She passed out candy with Charlie on her hip to the children then looked back and Puck and closed the door. Soon after the door was closed the doorbell rang again. Sabrina raised her eyebrows at her husband but turned back to the door.

Sabrina yelled out and tried to hand Charlie to Puck but he was already in front of them defending the house and his family. The caped fool had them pinned in a second by guards and handled the baby himself…

Puck and Sabrina opened their eyes as they were being latched together. Sabrina grabbed his hands and squeezed letting him know she was awake and he squeezed back. The kidnappers left the dark room and were gone.

"It looks like we've been trapped in medieval Italy... I wonder if they'll do some Chinese water torture on us" Puck said looking around at the darkened walls. A small window was behind him somewhere and was casting soft light on the wall in front of him.

"Yeah I've always wondered if that worked" Sabrina joked behind him. The couple was chained to two wooden chairs back to back. Their hands were clasped and sweaty.

"I bet it does, so let's not find out"

"We've been here long enough anyways" Sabrina giggled and stood up breaking the chair on the wall and breaking the chains with the sharp pieces. She rubbed her wrists, looking up at her husband.

"I feel like we're spies" Puck said making a gun with his fingers and pointing them in different directions. Sabrina snorted.

"We sure don't look like them" she noted their Halloween costumes and grinned.

"How long do you think we've been here?"

"Not even 8 minutes" Sabrina guessed

"Little long" Puck shrugged and checked the door

"Eh wanted to give them the satisfaction that they've caught us" he broke the door down with his rhino head. The hall was long and narrow and it was quiet for the most part.

"This way" Puck signaled to the left where the light was more predominate. Sabrina walked behind him her hand folded with his.

"Think she's alright?" she choked slightly

"Yeah" Puck whispered back but wouldn't meet her eye.

The black marble floor contrasted with the gold dress and the skirts swished like a serpent stalking its prey. Her nails scraped along the mantle and her eyes narrowed as she glared at the flames reaching out to her.

"Jack" she sneered turning to look at him. He approached cautiously, his head bowed slightly.

"Yes, Malady?" he bowed and looked up.

"See what's taking them so long" she huffed and turned her back to him glancing into the wooden cradle.

"They shouldn't be that far away" Jack said quietly and turned towards the French doors.

Puck looked up at the floor- to-ceiling doors with little interest. They were carved out of mahogany which seemed to be the choice wood of the castle.

"Are we going to go in?" Sabrina whispered into his neck. He shrugged. The doors vibrated then and the couple took a frightful step back. The dragons carved into the doors swung open and a young man step out.

"Glad you could be here" he smirked, "even if it took you longer than usual, you must be getting old" he smiled nastily.

"Oh I don't get old" Puck smirked and threw the man aside walking into a quite large drawing room. A dome window could be seen above him two stories up reaching into the night sky. Banisters around two floors housed rows and rows of books.

"Nice place" Sabrina said behind him, kicking Jack in the nose. He cried out and laid holding the door open.

"Thank you" A women's silvery voice said to the right of her.

The young wife's head snapped to find a beautiful older women standing with her back against the wall. Her platinum blonde hair was up on top of her head in a swirling motion with diamond glistening barrettes held it together.

The women's long legs kicked off the wall and stocked towards Brina. The black feathered pumps hit against the floor with violence and she placed two elegant hands on her hips.

The dress she was wearing sucked onto her giving her a divine hour-glass figure and perked breasts. Sabrina didn't dare step back. Her long golden skirts in the back shimmered, casting little lights to flick around on the walls as her direction changed.

Puck was beginning to think of stepping back. She smiled predatorily at him and ran a long skinny finger along his jaw.

"Oh Grimm's'" she said into his ear

"Goodfellow's, actually" Sabrina perked up

**Review please! **

**Erin**


End file.
